


Invencible

by Mondisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HAIKYUU 402, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Olympics, little spoiler 402, thank you furudate fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: En el mundo, no hay nada que haga sentir más invencible a Oikawa Tooru que Iwaizumi Hajime
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Invencible

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de Haikyuu! para agradecer a sensei por el final del manga y esta hermosa serie. Y, además, festejar el cumpleaños de mi consentido: Oikawa Tooru!
> 
> No estoy orgullosa de esto, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para este fandom. Reviews y kudos son bien recibidos :)

Cada vez que pisaba una cancha de voleibol sentía aquella sensación en su cuerpo. Le recorría la columna, sentía su rodilla cosquillear y la sonrisa de sus labios llegaba hasta sus ojos. Se sentía vivo, se sentía seguro, se sentía en casa.

Pero además de todo eso, aquella adrenalina abrumadora que lo invadía antes de cada partido tenía nombre y apellido. Casi podía sentir aquella voz en su oído al leer el último mensaje que había recibido antes de abordar el avión con destino a Japón:

“¿Estás listo? Está vez definitivamente te voy a vencer. Da lo mejor de ti, _shittykawa_. Recuerda que conozco tu potencial y sabré si no te esfuerzas, idiota. Buen viaje.”

–¿Emocionado por volver a Japón, Tooru? – le preguntó el entrenador, José Blanco, al sentarse a su lado –. Apuesto a que extrañas tu hogar.

–Supongo que sí –. Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a su entrenador y se encogió de hombros.

No era Japón lo que extrañaba, pero nadie necesitaba saberlo. Había promesas que cumplir. A Shoyo, al pequeño Tobio, incluso a _Ushiwaka_. Pero sobre todo a Hajime. Tenían varios meses sin verse más que por videollamada – cuando lograba convencer a Hajime de hacer una – y la perspectiva de volverlo a ver en las Olimpiadas, enfrentándose, lo emocionaba de sobremanera. 

Se lo habían prometido varias veces y ahora, después de muchos años, sería la primera vez que estarían en la misma cancha. Uno contra el otro. Dando lo mejor de sí.

Y aquello era una sensación intoxicante que hacía a Tooru Oikawa sentirse un niño de nuevo. Podía sentir la misma emoción que la primera vez que participo en un torneo, a lado de su mejor amigo y su complemento dentro y fuera de la cancha.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro durante todo el viaje en avión. La perspectiva de volver a ver a Hajime – de enfrentarse por primera vez en un evento como las Olimpiadas – lo hacía sonreír como tonto. Estaba seguro de que sí Iwaizumi pudiera verlo ahora mismo se burlaría de él y Tooru fingiría sentirse ofendido mientras disfrutaba la risa de Hajime. 

Al bajarse del avión, su celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez con el nombre de Makki en la pantalla.

"Tenemos una apuesta con Iwaizumi-san. Más vale que ganes. Matsukawa y yo esperamos que pasen a cenar con nosotros, extranjeros." 

Sonrió de nuevo mientras contestaba el mensaje con algo breve pero conciso. 

“ _Iwa-chan_ invita la cena. Dejámelo a mí, Makki.” 

“Iwaizumi te matará cuando sepa que lo has comprometido. Procura ganar, Oikawa. Conquista la cancha.”

Aquellas últimas palabras ocasionaron un nuevo cosquilleo en Tooru. Las palabras de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo – y de los pocos amigos que tenía en Japón – lo animaron. Lo único mejor que aquello era poder pisar ya la cancha y ver a la selección japonesa frente a él. 

Durante el trayecto, se sintió incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo. Estaba tan inquieto que muchos de sus compañeros de equipo lo atribuyeron a emoción por regresar a su país natal después de tantos años. Pero sabía que podía estar en cualquier otro país y la emoción que sentía en ese momento sería la misma. 

Cuando por fin llegó al Ariake Arena, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. Sacó su teléfono de nuevo y tecleó unas pocas palabras. 

“Te veo en la cancha, _Iwa-chan_.” 

La respuesta llegó de inmediato. 

“Te venceré.” 

Una sonrisa enorme invadió su rostro. De esas sonrisas que hacen que le duelan las mejillas y que sus ojos brillen. Su madre se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, era una sonrisa que solo tenía cuando estaba con Hajime. Poco más de veinte años con una sonrisa solo para él. 

El camino por los vestidores, los partidos previos al suyo y los demás pormenores pasaron como un mancha frente a él. Las conversaciones a su alrededor eran ignoradas y las miradas de los curiosos eran apenas correspondidas con una sonrisa perezosa y un distraído movimiento de su mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra las ganas de ver al equipo japonés, pero lo había prometido: no se verían hasta que estuvieran en la cancha para enfrentarse.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de su partido, podía sentir toda aquella emoción contenida recorrer su cuerpo; concentrándose en su rodilla, sus manos y la sonrisa imposiblemente grande. El narrador los presentó, haciendo hincapié en la aparición del nuevo colocador argentino de origen japonés. Pero él estaba demasiado distraído para prestar atención a esas palabras cuando frente a él tenía a viejos rivales y viejos amigos. 

Se acercó a Shoyo para darle un abrazo y recordarle las palabras que le dirigió la última vez que se encontraron en Brasil. Sin duda, le da gusto volver a ver a aquel chiquillo que antes se intimidaba con su presencia y que ahora es su rival en una competencia internacional. Saludó a Tobio con una sonrisa, una mano sobre su hombro y una voz cantarina. “Su estudiante”, como lo solía llamar Hajime, estaba frente a él con una mirada de determinación y mucho más relajado de lo que nunca lo ha visto. Confiado de su equipo y seguro de tener a Shoyo como compañero de nuevo. De volver a ser esa fuerza imparable que formaron cuando estaban en la preparatoria. 

También le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a _Ushiwaka_ , su gran rival, a quién pensaba ganarle de una vez y por todas. Y dirigió una sonrisa más fría, más falsa, pero más cortés al resto del equipo. Tenía claro que son lo mejor de lo mejor – o Iwaizumi jamás los habría entrenado – pero en ese momento su atención se desvió al entrenador deportivo detrás de ellos. 

Y es cuando sintió que podría vomitar el corazón y olvidarse de como respirar. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa burlona, Hajime dió unos pasos hacia él. 

–Espero ver lo mejor de ti hoy. 

–Aww, me ofendes – Oikawa ladeó un poco su cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa –. Siempre ves lo mejor de mi, _Iwa-chan_. 

Hajime intentó contener la sonrisa y meneó la cabeza antes de extender el puño delante de él. 

–¿Listo, Tooru? – murmuró con una voz mucho más baja y suave de lo que esperaba, fijando sus ojos verde oliva en los castaños de Oikawa. 

–Hicimos una promesa – respondió con simpleza el castaño antes de chocar sus puños –. Y después de esto, me deberás una cena. 

–Idiota – la sonrisa de Hajime se ensanchó–. No vamos a frenarnos, ¿sabes? Aunque ambos sabemos que sólo necesitas concentrarte en la pelota y estarás bien, eres un bastardo talentoso. 

Y aquello era lo que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente en casa. Esa sonrisa y esas palabras de aliento disfrazados de insultos. Tener a Hajime Iwaizumi frente a él antes de un partido era lo que le daba un golpe de adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo y lo hacía sentir invencible. 


End file.
